


Baby Steps

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The What Ifs [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Every new relationship should start off slowly in order to work. Especially when it comes to family.A couple extended (missing) scenes from 9x16.





	Baby Steps

Eddie stormed out of the building, tears filling her eyes.

“Eddie, wait.” She continued on. Jamie grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

“Why is she doing this to us? I thought families are supposed to look out for each other?”

“We do, sometimes we think we can take care of ourselves, but that doesn’t always seem to work. In this case, that was obviously true. Look, what I think Erin did was wrong, but instead of keeping all of our focus on her, we don’t we use our energy to get that SOB Vorhees once and for all.”

“Okay. I guess we need to stay civil with her so we don’t have a repeat of last week’s dinner with you and Danny.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Good idea. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

=====================================================================================

After dinner, Eddie was cleaning up dishes in the kitchen. She and Erin had just apologized to each other. Eddie was glad they had cleared the air, it was not easy for them both-Eddie growing up as an only child and Erin having three brothers to deal with. Maybe being a Reagan wasn’t so crazy after all.

She was still smiling as Jamie came into the room.

“Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, Erin and I apologized to each other. I shouldn’t have barged into her office like that. She was trying to do her job. She said she should have handled the case, and said I was okay.”

“I am glad you two cleared the air. See, we don’t stay angry at each other for long. That is what our family is all about.”

“It’s just I am used to a lot of silence in our family, especially at dinner so this is nice. Being an only child wasn’t always easy so I am glad to have an extended family that looks out for each other. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.”

“My pleasure babe.” He gave her a big hug, lucky to have this thing called family.

=====================================================================================

A couple days later, Eddie was at home watching tv while Jamie went to get some food when her phone rang. It was Erin.

“Hi, what’s up?”

“How is it going on the Vorhees case?”

“Good, turns out it was his sister Heidi behind the whole thing. She is upset because Vorhees was living and mooching off of her and she was sick of it. She should be facing a whole bunch of charges.”

“Really? I will make sure to take on the case this time and follow through as much as possible. But that is not the only reason I called.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…I’m sorry. The other day I said you aren’t family until you are married. I didn’t mean you aren’t family now. I meant that legally you aren’t family yet. Officially, at least in our eyes, you have been part of our family since you first showed up at the Sunday dinner table. Again, just growing up with three brothers, I never got to share close things with any girl, even my friends.”

“Being an only child wasn’t easy either.”

“I bet. I am sorry you never got to share that bond with anyone. You must have felt really lonely.”

“I did, at least I had friends to hang out with.”

“When Linda came along, I thought I had found someone to share things with, someone else besides Mom and Nana. When she died, I felt empty, that part of my life was gone. I lost three important women in my life-first Nana, then Mom and finally Linda.” Erin’s voice began to break and she had to give herself a moment to collect herself before continuing.

“The only woman I could relate to was my own daughter, no offence to her. So when you came along, I was relieved to have someone else to talk to. I have to confess, I did have a couple conversations with Sydney, but it seemed like she didn’t fully understand how our family works. But you, you understand how hard it is to be a cop and how dangerous it is. You also challenge us and keep us in line when we go too far. We needed that.”

“I guess I didn’t realize how interesting it would be being part of a cop family. I guess I have to still adjust to this new perspective.”

“Well, from what I have observed, Eddie, you have done a pretty good job adjusting so far and we are lucky to have you.”

“Thanks. I am lucky to have all of you too. It’s nice to have a caring family behind me.”

“That is what we are here for-to look after each other.”

“You sound like your brother.”

“That’s scary!” The two women laughed. They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up, just as Jamie walked into the apartment.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Erin and I just enjoying some girl talk. I’m starving.”

“When aren’t you?”

She threw a pillow at him, knowing everything always turns out alright in the end.


End file.
